Energy storage devices such as capacitors and batteries play a significant role in our life. The capacitors are widely used in electronic circuits. The batteries found a broad application in numerous portable devices to store an electrical energy. The energy storage devices substantially influence performance and the working time of electrical devices.
However, traditional energy storage parts have some problems. For example, the capacitors have a low capacitance and suffer from a current leakage decreasing overall performance. The batteries have the memory problem of being partially charged/discharged and decreasing overall performance.
A Giant Magnetoresistance Effect (GMR) is a quantum mechanical effect observed in multilayer structures with alternating thin magnetic and nonmagnetic layers. The GMR effect shows a significant change in electrical resistance between two ferromagnetic layers separated from each other by a thin layer of nonmagnetic conductive material. The resistance of a multilayer structure can exhibit several times increase when a mutual orientation of magnetization directions in the adjacent ferromagnetic layers is changing from parallel to anti-parallel. Even higher resistance difference between the parallel and anti-parallel orientations of magnetization directions can be observed when two magnetic layers are separated by a thin layer on dielectric or semiconductor material. The difference in the resistance between two states of the magnetization can reach a thousand percents. The mutual orientation of the magnetization directions in the magnetic layers can be controlled by an external magnetic field or by a spin-polarized current running through the multilayer structure in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the layers. Hence, the GMR effect can be used to reduce a current leakage in the energy storage devices such as capacitors.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to develop a capacitor employing the GMR effect to store the electrical energy.